


When Harry Potter Sleeps

by sakurahimecoolblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aerosmith song inspired, Art, Drabble, Ficlet, H/D Smoochfest, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahimecoolblue/pseuds/sakurahimecoolblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watch him sleeping beside me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Potter Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Work for HD Smoochfest 2015 (Songspiration)  
> From Prompt 100 : I Don’t Want To Miss a Thing by Aerosmith  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): (none, just prepare tootbrush)  
> Epilogue compliant? No  
> Word Count: Digital Art (SAI), ~256 words  
> Author's Notes: Prompter, I shouldn't have taken a part in any fest but your prompt so shiny, and I can't say no to Smoochfest. So here it is, art with little drabble full of pure, tooth-rotting fluff like you want. I hope you like it.  
> Thank you always for lovely Smoochfest mods, my awesome beta digthewriter and HP fandom for always makes my life colorful.

 

I watch him sleeping beside me.

That sounds eerie.

It's because I can't believe he--Harry bloody Potter--finally confessed to me after months of dancing around, and now is currently sleeping beside me. ME! Draco Malfoy, his archenemy, his school rival, his nemesis and whatever name the wizarding world has whispered about us.

Nowadays he smiles at me (showing his adorable dimple), and says that we will date properly, go to a nice restaurant and then everyone will know that he's truly mine, and I'm truly his.

He's snoring (loudly....), and wow, his eyelashes are rather long for a man who I know doesn't apply any Vanity Charms on himself...

He has his own charm, of course. Like when his beautiful green eyes shine in the light, he babbles and chatters in his flirting attempt (I tried not to swoon, I have an image to maintain), and his wild raven hair looks so perfectly ruffled and his lips...

Merlin....

Watching Harry Potter sleeping is not good for my image. Thank Salazar no one can hear my thoughts, or they will change my House Colours into yellow and black.What a horrible nightmare! Mother will faint, Father will surely disown me and I won't be able to be seen seen in public again!

Oh, do shut up and stop snoring, Potter. Just because you're adorable and handsome and.... Hold on... Did I say that aloud? And why is Harry shaking?

"Harry? Are you awake? ..... Potter?! How dare you laugh at me, 'cease your titter instantly!!" .

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/167727.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)

 


End file.
